leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser/Strategy
Skill usage * It is often a good idea to play it reasonably safe early game, as your shield is not nearly as effective as it is late game. * The damage from a level 5 is a bit greater of the damage from two s. This makes it very effective at farming minions, and during fights. The bonus armor that it gives can also help tanking turrets. You can use it on a minion while you are staying behind the fight and still build up your shield and get kills. * Leveling up first gives you the ability to poke at a range, but mind its health cost: it can quickly bring you down below a comfortable amount. * is usually your best tool for farming shield. * often turns the tide of the entire battle. If you use this on their carry and take down the champion quickly, it can easily win fights. If you are getting focused a lot you can use it on a tank early to get maximum effect from the life leech component. * When using defensively, make sure you have a mental note of which enemy champion will give you the most health from using it - a target with a high amount of health with a minimal amount of magic resistance is ideal. * best defense is maintaining his shield by using his abilities. However, keep in mind that spamming skills will often result in consistently low health without enough health regen. * The combination of and is deadly to almost any wounded enemy. * Like most other secondary units, your stolen soul can be controlled using Alt + Right Click. However, unlike most secondary units, your ghost acts as an allied champion, being affected by abilities that only target champions, such as , , or . * does not create ghosts when used on champions with death-preventing abilities or champions that have untriggered (ex. ). Do NOT use it on a target with a Guardian Angel, Anivia with her egg ready, or if there is a Zilean nearby. * is very capable of taking a solo lane against 2 enemy champions, reaching a higher level than both of them while effectively harassing and farming at the same time. If you harass them enough, you can usually get a double kill with your ultimate (At low levels, this mostly won't work at mid-high hidden normal or ranked ELO). * Try and wait until your target is fairly low health before using , as most people will run when they see they have the debuff on them. * If you are using , keep in mind that its range is much shorter than , and so you should always use it first. ** Additionally, if you have the mastery Burning Embers, using first gives a bonus 10 ability power, causing to do more damage. * The ghost's auto attacks fills up your shield, so you can use it to farm minions and gain shield strength safely. * Mordekaiser's ghost will attract tower aggro first, but if it attacks a champion while you are in range, you will become the new target. If you cast on the ghost and it hurts an enemy champion, you will draw aggro instead of the ghost. * is great late game ability allowing you to survive during team fights longer than most other champions, as long as you use your abilities judiciously. * If is used on , it will not create a ghost, but it will increase attack damage. Build usage * Do not be afraid to stack health items. Armor and magic resistance make your shield more effective, but without the addition of health, remains rather fragile. ** Focusing too much health is unwise if enemy carries go for . * Getting an item with spell vamp such as or is very important for , since it refunds the health cost of your abilities. ** Also, greatly increases the damage dealt on , as it scales off of ability power and Bonus attack damage. In addition, the active functions as an excellent catching mechanism, as Mordekaiser has no crowd control. * Getting runes, and allows you to harass better, get more kills early in the game, and even late game against those champions who do not have any magic resist above 30. The full power of your ultimate can be extremely devastating to squishies. (A fed can deal over 50% hp with just ). ** Building magic penetration makes your abilities hit much harder, giving you even more shield and letting you stay in the fight for longer without sacrificing damage. It is often more effective than stacking health in most situations. ** Magic penetration usually is more effective on than flat ability power, as his ability power ratios on his abilities are relatively low. ** As gives you health, magic penetration, and a bit of ability power, it is a good item for . * has no crowd control, making him very vulnerable to kiting. Buying a and/or helps him greatly. * Getting a , combined with Rank 5 can lead to massive AoE damage. * Despite having no mana, buying a or on can deal amazing damage with . * A lot of magical damage comes from the base damage on his spells. Consider prioritizing magic penetration from items like and or cooldown reduction over flat ability power. * can grant a lot of sustainability through its passive and its magic resistance will make you much more durable. * Mordekaiser's passive shield is made much stronger from damage resistances. Rushing a turns Mordekaiser into a damage sponge, and not into the game changing AP Offtank that he could be. ** is still practical, after building core items depending on the enemies team composition. * A has a great synergy with and with spell vamp, giving him more health and sustainability. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies